1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illuminating shoelace device, and more particularly, to the illuminating shoelace device used on the shoes for emitting light from the shoelace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The clothing and other article of daily use are often designed to be specious and functional. For example, an illuminating device combined with the light guide fiber can be attached on the clothes, shoes, or other parts to emit light to embellish a light pattern, and to remind or warn other pedestrians or drivers to avoid accidents.
In the prior art, two types of illumination of the shoes of illuminating device in the shoe and the illuminating shoelace device are adopted. The illuminating shoelace device includes an illuminating unit which emits light by LED or lamp, and at least one light guide fiber connected to the LED or lamp. The light guide fiber can be used as the shoelace tied on the shoe, and then the illuminating shoelace device provides a visional effect on the vamp of the shoe.
The illuminating unit in the prior art has an opening corresponding to the LED or lamp inside the housing, and one end of the light guide fiber is plugged in the opening to receive the light emitted by LED or lamp. The received light is guided and travels in the light guide fiber (shoelace) for illuminating. In practice, the shoelaces must be adjusted to make the shoes to be suitable for one's feet, and those are also pulled and dragged when one wearing the shoes moves. The adjustment or the movement often causes the shoelaces to fall off from the illuminating unit, and then the illuminating shoelace device loses its efficacy.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means to solve the problem in the prior art.